


I Need To Know More

by helens78



Category: Flashpoint, Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: M/M, nipple rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toronto's SRU saves a bunch of people, including Billy Tallent.  Billy's a lot more interested in the bald SRU tactical lead than he is in what's going on around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need To Know More

Billy gets a quick patdown by one of the SRU goons same as everybody else, and she's professional about it; she doesn't linger. She pushes him gently toward the rest of the crowd that's been cleared, and he watches as she finishes her last few checks.

There's a bald guy in the SRU who looks familiar, but at first Billy doesn't place him, can't place him. When the blonde SRU officer catches Billy staring at him, though, she murmurs something to the bald guy, and he looks Billy up and down, eyes lingering on Billy's chest where he just knows she could feel his nipple rings. His eyebrows twitch up, and Billy shivers all over; he never saw Joe bald, never dared Joe to shave his head because then he would've had to do it, too. But this guy looks a lot like Joe. Jesus Christ, a lot like him.

He walks over--careful, calm, slow, quiet, telegraphing "no threat" as best he can--and he gives the bald guy his best million-dollar smile.

"I'm Billy," he says. "So if I wanted to thank you for saving my life, who would I be thanking?"

The bald guy looks at him for a while, but finally nods. "Constable Ed Lane. And I'm gonna have to ask you to step back, sir."

 _Ed Lane._ Okay, fine; Billy goes back to stand with the others. Ed Lane. He'll have his people look Ed up when this is over; this isn't going to be the last he sees of Ed.


End file.
